Even idiots can be heroes
by teoclg
Summary: Can an idiot with a heroic heart become a hero? Can a good quirk compensate for being stupid? Can a hero be friends with everybody? Serval will try to find out if she can manage to pass UA. Slight Kemono Friends crossover (basically stole the character for this fanfiction) and small crossovers with other franchises. My Hero Academia and Kemono Friends etc don't belong to me.
1. The exam

" "=dialogue  
' '=inner thoughts.

People are born unequal.

It all began in the town of Qing Qing, China with the news of the birth of a mysterious "Luminescent Baby". Shortly there-after similar phenomena popped up all over the world. The trigger for these newfound powers was determined, but as time progressed what was once extraordinary became ordinary and "dreams" became reality.

Of the planet's population, around 80% have developed unique abilties, or "individualities"- called "quirks". Humanity has entered a new age- a society of superhumans. And in this world whirling in chaos a certain profession that people used to aspire to only in daydreams, has stepped into the light of day!

The great phenomenon was attended by an accompanying increase in crime levels and while nations dawdled in making any sort of radical change to the law, men and women of courage took inspiration from comics and donned the mantle of heroism! They began policing this brave new world, and defending innocents from evil!

Suddenly through the swell of public opinion, heroism gained rights as an official occupation and due to their various acts of meritorious service, they obtained income from the state and renown from the people!

This is the story of Serval, the Serval hero, the friendliest hero there ever was.

Quirk: Serval-form, type mutant:

Similar to Tsuyu's Frog-form quirk, this quirk grants Yuka serval-related abilities and increased overall strength. Serval-related abilities include: enhanced jumping abilities, a powerful bite, durable and sharp claws on her fingers and her toes that resemble the ones of a superhero from an old comic, Wolverine, enhanced hearing, smell and nocturnal sight. Drawbacks include being a glass cannon; low intelligence may or not be related to the quirk. Due to it being a mutant type quirk she has a feline tail and feline ears. Can also talk to felines.

The day of the UA entrance exam:

'So this is UA? SUGOI! It's even more impressive than I thought it would be!' The girl stood in front of the renowned school in awe because she was easily impressed by everything out of the ordinary cause she was the dictionary definition of an airhead. 'There are so many people here! I hope I will get to make some new friends while I am here!' If it wasn't for the giant announcement that said that the heroics exam was today she would have forgotten why she was here.

"Out of my way, bitch!" Said a very angry teen with golden spiky hair while walking towards the entrance. 'That's not very friendly.' Indeed, Bakugou Katsuki is not a friendly person, to say the least.

"I a-am so s-sorry for my friends behaviour. He usually does this but he is a good person, sometimes." A teen with messy green hair approached the girl. 'Wow, a new friend!'

"It's no problem, he was in a rush for a good reason. We wouldn't want to be late to the heroics exam, wouldn't we? That wouldn't be okay. I feel like we are going to be great friends! My name is Yuka Ozaki, but you can call me Serval!" 'HOLY SHIT I'VE TALKED TO 2 DIFFERENT GIRLS IN THE SAME MORNING! I'VE TO TELL ALL MIGHT ABOUT THIS! I AM ONE STEP CLOSER TO BEING A HERO' thought Izuku. He tried to talk but he just stuttered and mumbled for 2 minutes; the fact that he talked to 2 girls in the same day in the span of 5 minutes was too much of an achievement for him, not even finishing his training with All Might on the beach made him this happy with himself. 'Maybe he is a friend that is good at being socially awkward?' thought Yuka.

"M-my name is Izuku Mydorya, nice to meet you Serval-chan. We should get going to the exam now." 'OH MY GOD I AM ALMOST LATE!' Serval has problems in keeping the evidence of time because of her minuscule attention span. She started sprinting to the exam briefing.

"Now, ladies and gentlemen, the moment you were waiting for has arrived." A voice said, "The moment that you had as a child is here! I'M YOUR HOST, PRESENT MIC!" A yellow blonde haired man said as he slid in fabulously, "Can I get a 'HEY'?" 'SUGOI! IT'S THE RADIO HERO!'

"HEY!" Said Serval and only Serval.

A sudden silence filled the air. The only sound that was heard was a cricket.

"Um… can I get an 'AW YEAH'?" Present Mic asked as he was about to begin sweating bullets.

"AW YEAH!" Serval shouted and was surprised when she found out that she was the only one to shout aw yeah.

The crowd wasn't even influenced yet. It's like everyone wants to get to the point. There was that cricket again.

"Get on with it." A kid said

"Yes, get on with it!" Another kid said.

"GET ON WITH IT!" Everyone said.

"Ok, ok, ok. I can hear you just fine. I'll get to point, just let me find that sheet of paper…" Present Mic said as he dug into his pocket and swiped his sweat with a tissue.

A hand stretched out and tapped him on his shoulder.

"Wha-"

The hand held a sheet of paper.

"Oh, thank you." Present Mic said, 'can't believe I left it there.'

He took the paper, walked up to a podium and cleared his throat.

"Welcome all of you graduates from junior high, I am Present Mic, as I have told you, and now I will now explain how this Entrance Exam will go." Present Mic said, "You will have a written exam which will only take an hour to finish, that's enough time to watch a movie. Just understand that our new heroes need to be smart. The mock battle test will take place out in the training fields. You are all assigned to your own field, after you finish the written test, get to the training field you're assigned to." 'TONOSHII! I got field A.'

She looked over to Bakugou's card in a stealthy manner. He also had field A. 'Guess I am stuck with the aggressive guy.'

"The Mock Battle Test is simple, you will be placed for how many faux villain robots you defeat. The only rule is that if you attack any examinees you will get disqualified." Present Mic said, "There are three types, each of them with their own-"

"OBJECTION!" A voice yelled.

A light revealed a black haired student with a pair of glasses. He pointed his index finger at Present Mic.

"OBJECTION REJECTED!" The feline girl yelled because she thought they were re-enacting a scene from Judge Judy or Phonexis Wright.

'I guess 7111 had a dad who was a lawyer who would shout 'OBJECTION!' with his 'Chords of Steel'.' Present Mic thought, "2638 could you sit down?" Serval sat down looking a little bit dissapointed. "Yes, 7111?"

"I'm sorry for my interruption, but alas, there was a contradiction in what you just said just now. The contradiction being how many faux villain types there were." The kid said, "Explain to me why there are four when you said three. Oh and you with the green hair, stop mumbling, you are distracting everybody." Somebody likes rules too much.

"Um… well… you see… I-"

"If this is a mistake made by the school, then this is none other than-"

"SUGOI! THE FOURTH ONE IS A SURPRISE!" As expected of the greatest heroics academy!" Present Mic was pleased by the fact that number 2638 unintentionally covered for him.

"That's right 2638, this is just a 'surprise' robot to see if you got what it takes to be a hero. If I know you kids, you won't let me down." Present Mic said, "Now if you two could just simmer down, I'll explain the rest."

The kid and Yuka sit down, the light fading.

"Now, the fourth type is an obstacle, an enemy that is not worth fighting for, has no points whatsoever." Present Mic said, "Fighting that thing is like trying to fight All Might, you'd be dead if he gets his hands on you! Trust me, I've seen him when he wasn't smiling, he had no chill at all. Trust me, he's got no points, he's mean, scary, hell, it would be a very hard villain to fight against." Present Mic said, "Trust me, best advice, don't go near him, that's a villain a pro such as myself and anyone of the faculty of UA can handle. There is only one per field, so no worries." 'Wow that sounds dangerous... sugoi.'

1 hour later...

Training Field A:

Serval was amazed by the size of the field. 'Sugoi! Where did they get the money to build this? It's like the entire city but bigger! It's like Tokyo!' She thought.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! THERE'S VILLAINS EVERYWHERE AND YOU'RE NOT DOING ANYTHING ABOUT IT?! GET IN THERE!" Present Mic yelled with his quirk. And so the exam started.

Yuka saw two two points robots and decided to take them on. She jumped on top of one and started to cut away at its armour with her claws till it crashed and then she jumped once again and did a dropkick on the other one, making it drop dead. Well that was easy! Now I just need thirty more or so points to pass. Suddenly four more three point robots ganged up on her.

"DIE! DIE! DIE!" Bakugou screamed like a mad man while he blasted three of the robots to kingdom come. 'He got in the wrong school, the villain academy is on the other side of the road.'

"I'll take care of the last one!" The robot tried to punch her but she side stepped out of its way. She grabbed the villain by the middle and then suplexed it. 'WELCOME TO SUPLEX CITY! POPULATION: YOU! '

"STOP STEALING MY KILLS, YOU FUCK FACE!" Said Bakugou who would have blown her away due to his anger issues and his superiority complex if not for the rules of this exam.

"Thanks for the help friend!" Said Serval with an innocence that could rival one of a new-born baby. 'Now I have 7 points. Sugoi!'

"STAY OUT OF MY WAY OR I WILL RUN YOU OVER!" He was really pissed now, how could a girl that he has just met call him a friend?

"You too!" Bagukou was on the verge of exploding her face.

"Fuck off!" And with that the two departed and looked for more points.

Yuka found a small group of robots of various amounts of points chasing a guy with blonde hair, an absent expression and he was also giggling for some reason. There were a lot of deactivated robots around so that was weird as well.

"Don't worry, I'll save you!" 'What an airhead!' Thought Yuka, not realising the irony. She jumped on a 2 pointer impaling it with her 30 centimetres claws making it unable to continue fighting. After this she cut a 1 pointer's arms and then kicked it to the ground. And the onslaught of machines carried on: a three point robot got eviscerated and then thrown into a smaller one, an one point machine got one of its legs severed by the girl and then he was beaten with it. The last three pointer got mauled to death with an one pointers leg. After that, a trio of two pointers and two one pointers were beaten, slashed, cut, mauled, eviscerated and killed. In the end, her total of points added up to 26.

"YAY! I definitively have enough points to get into heroics now! Blonde guy are you okay? My name is Yuka Ozaki, but everybody calls me Serval. Uh are you okay?" His face suddenly changed from being the face of a drunkard to a more normal face.

"Only one minute remaining! You should hurry up, dudes!" Said Present Mic while trying to sound hip and failing.

"Thanks for your help there Serval! If I overuse my quirk I become stupid for a while and I think I went over my voltage limit a few minutes ago. Well I gotta go now, there's a giant fucking robot that's worth 0 points following us!" 'He didn't even tell me his name. Rude. Wait, there is a wounded boy under the rubble! The robot will step over him!' The crow headed boy didn't look like he was in pain, but he was definitively stuck in the debris. 'I have to catch its leg before it lands!' Serval ran for the boy as if her life depended on it. She finally got next to the trapped boy. She jumped ready to pierce the heavens, or at least the robot.

She made contact! The robot almost pushed her to the ground but a shadowy entity kept her in the air.

"Dark shadow! Help her!" The boy said while trying to get himself out of the debris. 'Under the robot's shadow, dark shadow should have enough darkness to push it off the girl.' Tokoyami thought.

Suddenly, loud hype music played from somewhere beyond the fourth wall because it went well it the action and the author wanted to make a Metal Gear Rising reference.

"THE TIME HAS COME TO AN END

THIS IS WHAT NATURE PLANNED!"

Serval suddenly moved the robot's leg a few meters to the side and started swinging her claws at it while climbing to its top.

"BEING TRACKED BY A STARVING BEAST

LOOKING FOR ITS DAILY FEAST

A PREDATOR ON THE VERGE OF DEATH

CLOSE TO ITS LAST BREATH!"

Serval put her claws inside to robots head and then started to run to its backside, effectively cutting the robot two if it weren't for the fact that the robot was too thick to be fully cut.

"GETTING CLOSE TO ITS LAST BREATH

RULES OF NATURE!"

The robot stopped and so did the music, because the circuits were too damaged to work properly. Tokoyami finally got out of the rubble with the help of dark shadow.

"YAY! I WAS LIKE A SHONEN PROTAGONIST!" Serval yelled in happiness and then she dropped of exhaustion. Unknown to her was the fact that she is not the protagonist of this anime, the real protagonist is now in a different field, laying on the ground with his legs and one arm broken.

Tokoyami went to wake her up. He found a note on the in her pocket saying 'If found return to Tobu Zoo in Saitama Prefecture.'. And so he did. What he didn't know is that a kid has put this note in her pocket as a prank.

Author Notes: At first this story was going to have Yoshiko Hanabatake, the main character of Aho girl, a literal idiot and most likely a mentally challenged person with severe brain damage, but then I realized that I didn't know what overpowered quirk to give her while not making her insanely strong, because I didn't want her to overpower Shoto, Mydorya, Bakugou, Momo and the other top students of 1-A. I still wanted the main character to be in the top 10 amongst the class in terms of pure combat ability. So I scratched that idea and decided to use another idiot, Serval from Kemono Friends (if you watch the show she is surprisingly strong, being able to carry half a bus and also being able to jump with it is a serious feat of strength; I still had to buff her since even the shitty abilities are strong in this manga). I've decided to name her Yuka Ozaki since that's her VA's name. Expect a lot of jokes and anime, video game and book references. Rated M for Bakugou's fucking language.


	2. First day, part 1

A few hours latter, at the UA examination committee:

"Alright, next up is Izuku Midoriya. He passed the exam, got 0 villain points but according to this video he saved a girl from the 0point robot." A rabbit-dog-bear-cat-something else said; this animal was the principal of UA, Nedzu. All of the six judges gave the boy 10 rescue points for his heroic action; they would have given him more points if not for the limit of a 0 to 10 scoring system.

"Into heroics he goes. Next one is Katsuki Bakugou. Nevermind he is the one with the most points, he is admitted into heroics course as well." They all gave him 0 rescue points. Midnight coughed once and proceeded to talk.

"While his quirk is amazing, his attitude is bad to say the least." The part where he said 'DIE!' for 14 times while obliterating 40 points worth of robots played again in her head. If one were to count all the times Bakugou said die 88 times.

"You are a dominatrix on school grounds and nobody says anything." The gun hero, Snipe said.

"Oh shut the fuck up Mccree!" Midnight retaliated.

"Just get on with it!" Eraserhead pleaded. 'My 25 cats probably miss me right now. Especially Mary, Sam, Stroehim, Boss, Big Boss, Revolver, James, Funny and Bruno. And most likely Speedwagon, that one is a cry-baby. Why does this have to last for so long?' Aizawa thought.

"Let us continue. Denki Kaminari. He didn't save other examinees but he got an impressive kill count. I say we admit him into heroics as well." Nedzu continued.

"His quirk is very well suited for this exam." Cementos, the cement hero observed.

"I still think we should change the exam. It favours people with flashy quirks." Ectoplasm said.

"There are a lot of people that don't make the cut each year, even though they have amazing quirks, because they can't attack other candidates and their opponents are robots not humans." Blood King expanded on what Ectoplasm said.

"For example, the kid with the brainwashing quirk, Shinso was it, he got 0 villain points. That's a really strong quirk." All Might added.

"They can always advance to the heroic course if they do well in the Sports Festival." Present Mic said.

"All right then Denki is admitted as well." Nedzu said. "Next is Yuka Ozaki. She barely passed the written exam, got a relatively small villain score, 26, but she 'saved' 2 students. However, if not for Fumikage's quirk she would have gotten crushed by the 0 robot and Denki didn't need her help due to his quirk countering the robots."

"That was pretty reckless. She could have gotten killed there." Power Loader noted.

"That's what heroes do. They put their lives on the lone to save people. She did well. Plus, she took out a Metal Gear by herself, without injuring herself. We have to give her that." All Might said.

"They are not Metal Gears! We've talked about this! Even if PR allowed me to call them Metal Gears, they do not have nuclear missiles so they're not technically Metal Gears." While Power Loader and the support course took inspiration from various sources, including military robots, movies, books and other sources, when they created these robots, the 0 pointer looked awfully similar to the metal gears from Metal Gear Solid 15: Phantom Snake and from Metal Gear Rising 6: Vendetta: The Anime.

"Anyways, if there are no objections then she is admitted." Nedzu waited in silence. "The next one is Minori Mineta..."

They continued the discussion for another 2 hours till they decided that class 1A shall have

One week latter, in an apartment in Musutafu:

"Hey, Serval, you got a letter from UA!" Said Kaban, Serval's roommate. 'Sugoii! It's only been one week and I've already got a letter from them! As expected for the greatest heroics school! Alright, let's open this! Where is the paper, the one with the words?' In front of Serval stood a little device, a hologram projector. 'Sugoi! Holograms!'

"BOOYYA! I AM HERE as a projection now!" Said All might through the hologram projector.

"WOW, ALL MIGHT IS IN MY ROOM AS HOLOGRAM! SUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" This was the longest sugoi ever in the history of the universe.

"You're done now? *cough* I know it's been a while but with great power comes a great amount of paperwork. *cough**cough* My apologies young lady. The truth is I didn't come to this city just to fight villains, you're looking at the newest UA faculty member!" A hand grabbed All Might's attention. "Ah sorry I was just wrapping this up. What I have to do how many of this? Well, two done, hundreds to go." He turns to look back to Serval. "Even though you passed the written exam by the skin of your teeth, you've still got only 26 points, almost enough to get in. Fortunately enough there where other factors: you helped two students in rough situations and for that we award you RESCUE points! You see the practical exam was not graded on combat alone. How could a hero course reject someone who has committed to helping others, no matter the consequences to herself. A panel of judges watches and they award points based on heroic acts beyond just fighting villains. Yuka Ozaki, you got 45 rescue points, bringing your total to 71 points! You've passed the exam!"

"OH MY GOD! VERY NICEU!" Serval screamed happily. In another universe, Joseph Joestar felt a disturbance in the force of over used jokes and then he realised what has happened... somebody stole his 'ENGRISH' lines! "OH NO! OH MY GOD! SON OF A BITCH!" Joseph screamed.

"Welcome, Yuka, you have made it, you're now part of the hero academia." After All Might said this the hologram projector turned off.

"YAY!" Serval exclaimed while crying of happiness.

"Serval, I am trying to sleep! You know I am not nocturnal like you." Kaban walked in holding a book and in pyjamas

"I GOT IN THE HERO COURSE, Kaban-chan!." Serval was still exicted.

"Cool. Tell me more tomorrow. I am really *yawn* sleepy now." Kaban said as she went to sleep.

The next day, at UA:

'1A, this should be it. SUGOI! the door is sooo big! I wonder if All Might will be our homeroom teacher.' She looked at the door again. 'Yep. This is 1A.'

"Hey you're that girl from yesterday, Yuka, right? Are you in the heroics course as well?" Somebody asked from behind her. It was Izuku Midoriya.

"Yep. I've already told you to call me Serval, Izuku-chan. Why don't we enter class before classes start?" She opened the door: Bakugou and the glasses objection kid where arguing over school rules; there were a lot of people surrounding them watching the fight.

"Don't put your feet on the desk. It's against school rules! Don't you think that it's disrespectful towards your classmates? Don't you have any respect for this institution?!" Ida asked.

"Fuck off! As a matter of fact no, I don't think so. From what middle school were you, extra?" Asked Bakugou.

"Kacchan is not nice to call people that you don't know their names extra!" Izuku said.

"Shut the fuck up, Deku! Answer 4 eyes!" 'Wow, he definitively has a short fuse.' This pun did a lot of damage to my brain cells, puns of damage.

"I studied at the private school Somei junior high. The name is Tenya Ida?" Ida responded.

"Huh, no wonder you are a fucking pansy, you rich spoiled dick. I should just beat you up." Bakugou threatened.

"Are you threatening a fellow student?! You should be expelled for that!" A girl with rosy cheeks entered the classroom.

"Ah it's you curly haired kid. You've made it, just as Present Mic said! Oh and this is the girl that got carried off by that crow headed guy after the exam." Uraraka said as she pointed as Serval. 'Oh yeah that would explain why I woke up 4 hours after the exam in a zoo on a bench. Meh, I've seen weirder things.'.

"I am Yuka Ozaki, but most people call me Serval. Nice to meet you! I hope we will be great friends!" Serval's smile radiated light as if she was in a Colgate commercial.

"I am Ochako Uraraka nice to meet you as well. I wonder if today's the ceremony? Or is it the guidance councillor stuff today? Oh, and the teacher, what will they be like? I am so anxious like sugoi." 'Did she just steal my line?' A thing that appeared to be a massive yellow worm crawled up behind Uraraka.

"AH A GIANT CATERPILLAR!" Serval, Ochako and Izuku screamed in a very girly way, especially Izuku. Out of the caterpillar, which turned out to be a sleeping bag, emerged a man with a fruit juice box which he proceeded to slurp in a few seconds.

"If you're gonna hunt for buddies do it elsewhere. This is the department of heroics. Hmm it took you lot 8 seconds to quiet down. You're all lacking in common sense." 'Says the guy that crawls around in a sleeping bag.' Thought every student in 1A. "I am your homeroom teacher, Aizawa Shouta. Pleasure meeting you. Wear these immediately and then shove off to the PE grounds." 'Sugoi! An UA sports uniform!'


	3. First day, part 2

10 minutes latter, PE grounds:

"A quirk apprehension test?" Every student asked.

"What about the ceremonies and the guidance councillor meeting?" Continued Ochako.

"If you want to be heroes, we don't have time for frilly niceties." 'I suppose that makes sense. It's better for me this way, I don't have the attention span required for a ceremony anyway.' Thought Yuka.

"You all understand the school's reputation for freedom on campus. Well, that freedom goes for us teachers as well." 'I could have sworn I heard an eagle screech every time he said freedom. Must have been my imagination.' "Ball throw. Sustained sideways jumping. Standing long jump. Endurance running. 50 metre dash. Upper body strength. Grip strength. Seated toe touching. These are all physical tests you know from middle school, naturally. Tests where you were barred from using your quirks in. Today you will get to use them. Bakugou, how far could you pitch a soft ball in middle school?" Aiazawa finished explaining.

"67 metres." He said.

"Try throwing a ball with the help of your quirk. As long as you do not exit the circle anything goes. Don't hold back." Aiazawa said as he passed a ball to Bakugou.

"You got it. DIIIIIIIIIIIIEEE!" 'HOLY MOTHER OF GOD, WHERE IS THAT BALL GOING? SUGOI THROW!' thought Serval. In the meantime Izuku looked like he was having war flashbacks.

"Before anything else, one most know what they are capable of. This is a rational metric that will form the basis of your 'hero foundation'." Aiazawa held out an measuring device: it read 705.2 metres. 'Wow that's more than half a kilometre.'

"SUGOI! THIS WILL BE SO MUCH FUN!" Said the ever happy and oblivious to the nature of the world Serval.

"We can really use our quirks now!? That's the department of heroics for you!" Said Sero.

"Oh man, I can't wait! This will be great." Exclaimed the manly Kirishima.

"It looks fun... you say? So you are planning to spend these 3 years here having a good ol' time. What happened to becoming heroes? All right then. In that case, new rule: the one to rank last will be deemed hopeless. And they will be expelled." Aizawa said. 'As if I was planning to rank last in anything! Who the hell do you think I am! I will become the greatest hero ever, one that strikes fear in the hearts of villains and that gives a friendly smile to the people she rescues! I WILL EVEN SURPASS—oh what a nice butterfly; I don't think I have ever seen one with four colours.' Serval thought.

"Our freedom means we get to dispose of students as we will! Welcome to this... department of heroics!" Aizawa said as he grinned and pulled up his hair with his right hand. 'He looks even more like a homeless person. That moustache defiantly doesn't help.'

"But that is unreasonable! It's our first day here!" Said Ochako.

"Natural disasters. Mad scientist. Villains full of ego. Megalomaniac wrongdoers. Massive accidents. Thieves. Criminals. Lawyers. All matters of incidents can happen whenever we least expect. As heroes it is our job and duty to respond to them and restore order to society. From now on, for the next 3 years, expect only hardships from your life at UA. This is PLUS ULTRA. I expect you to overcome this trials and climb to the top. Do not disappoint me." Aizawa finished talking. 'Wow, the atmosphere turned dark really quickly. Izuku looks really scared right now for some reason. He shouldn't be; I've heard that he took down the big robot from his field with own punch, he could surely hold surpass most of us in terms of strength, especially the small grape kid.'

Trial 1: 50 metre dash:

The obvious winner of this trial is Ida with his mutant type engine quirk, which gives him engines on his legs, clocking an impressive 3.04 seconds with his third gear. The next one is Bakugou with his explosion quirk, scoring a 4.13 seconds time. Then comes Todoroki with a 4.15 seconds score obtained by surfing on the ice created by his half hot half cold quirk, then Serval with 4.2 seconds, then there's a large gap till the 5.51 score which was obtained by the flamboyant French boy, Ayoma with the help of his Navel Laser quirk, closely followed by Tsuuu frog leaps which took 5.58 seconds. The others didn't have quirks that increased their speed so they all placed over 6 seconds and up to 8 seconds.

Trial 2: Grip Strength:

Shoji dominated this trial, his grip having the force of 540 kilograms. Sato excelled here since his quirk, sugar rush, transforms sugar into strength at the cost of his intelligence. Kaminari just jammed the device with his electricity quirk. Jirou also did pretty well since her ears are strong due to her mutant type quirk earphone ear jacks. Bakugou, Serval and Mina did quite well on this trial because of a combination of their quirk and their physical prowess.

"540 killos! Dude you are like a gorilla! No, more like an octopus!" Sero observed.

"Octopuses are sexy." Mineta said, creeping everybody out.

Trial 3: Sustained sideways jump:

Bakugou once again aced a trail by using his explosions back and forth. Mineta finally did something remarkable and bounced between the lines at the speed of sound with the help of his balls.

Trial 4: Standing long jump:

Momo created a pole with her creation quirk. Tsuyuu straight up jumped as a frog, majestically. Ayoma flew fabulously with his laser quirk. Bakugou rocketed himself to the first place. Serval jumped a little bit worse than Tsuyu.

Trial 5: The pitch:

Uraraka got an infinity score... Nobody beat that. Bakugou had the second highest score. Honourable mentions include Shoji and Sato. It looked like Izuku was going to be the one to be expelled.

"Midoryia is not doing that well, isn't he?" Asked Ida.

"Of course not! He's a quirk less Deku, the fucking loser!" Bakugou screamed as usual.

"What do you mean he is 'quirk less'? Didn't you see what he did in the entrance exam?" Ida replied. 'Sugoii! His arm is glowing! Wait it stopped glowing?'

"46 metres." 'That was absolutely not sugoii. It was pathetic.'

"Wha... Huh. I tried using it for sure now." Izuku whispered to himself.

"I erased your quirk. It denies reason. How did somebody like you managed to enter this Academia." 'I wonder if he looks at invisible girl over there does she become visible?' Serval said to herself.

"You must be the hero who can cancel the quirk of whomever he is looking at. You're Eraserhead!" Izuku said. 'Eraserhead huh?...Hahahhaha... his head doesn't even look like an eraser!'.

"Nope. Never heard of him." Said Ojiro.

"Maybe he is really underground?" Explained Momo.

"From what I have seen, you cannot reign in your quirk's full power meaning you can't use it efficiently at all. Did you believe somebody would come save you after you cripple yourself again? As you can see nobody is in a position to come to your aid. This will crash whatever hopes you might have nurtured inside you: there's a certain insufferable hero that has made a name for himself rescuing thousands of civilians from a disaster all by himself. You have his brute courage... but all you will manage is to make yourself a dead fool. Face it, your power will not help you become a hero. I gave you back your quirk. Try the ball pitch a second time. Let's get this over with." Aiazawa said. 'Wow, that was harsh. I feel bad for Izuku, but what is more important is the fact that our teacher can LEVITATE HIS SCARF! HOW DOES HE DO THAT? SUGOII! He also uses eye drops.'

"Are you worried for him? I don't care." Ayoma said to Uraraka.

"Who are you?" She asked the French.

"Well that just plain rude!" Serval replied to Ayoma.

"Looks like he had some coaching before..." Ida commented.

"Deku is going to get expelled for sure." Added Bakugou.

"SUGOII! That ball went far away!" 'His finger is all purple though. That has got to suck. Such a powerful quirk with such a big drawback...'

"705.3 metres."

"Sensei! I can still move!" Izuku said happily.

"Nyoho!" Aiazawa exclaimed.

"Yay! Finally, a score worth of a hero!" Uraraka cheered.

"Not stylish at all, mon ami." Ayoma observed with slight disgust.

"Your fingers are all swelled up. What an odd quirk... it reminds me of the exam entrance incident!" Ida said.

"WHAT IS THIS, DEKU? EXPLAIN NOW, SHITRAG!" Bakugou yelled while running towards Izuku ゴゴゴゴMENACINGLYゴゴゴゴ. "Ngha! Shit's this cloth! I can't explode it!" Bakugou was trapped in Eraserhead's scarf.

"It's my special capturing weapon, a steel wire alloy woven with carbon fibres! Jeez, don't make me use my quirk so much. I've got dry eyes, dammit!" Eraserhead explained. 'That must suck.' "We're wasting a lot of time. Prepare for the next trial."

"Is you finger alright?" Uraraka asked Izuku.

"Is your quirk a berserker kind of quirk or something like that? Or are you trying to be a masochistic hero?" Yuka asked.

"Ah... yeah, it's alright. It's more like stock pilling power and then using it, it has a bit of a 'recoil'." Izuku explained.

Half an hour latter:

"Time to present the results. The total is simply the aggregate sum of your scores. If I were to recite all of them one by one it would take a million years and that would be too long so I am disclosing all of them at once." 'TANOSHII! I PLACED 7TH! YAY! Wait a second... Izuku is the last one! That must suck for him.' "By the way, I was kidding when I said the one that places last is expelled, I only tried to make you perform as good as possible. IT WAS A LOGICAL RUSE!" Aizawa said with grinning.

"WHAT?!" Every student of 1A except Momo said.

"That's such an assholey thing to do!" It is truly ironic that Bakugou, of all people said this.

"What? I thought it was obvious." Said Momo in an very arrogant way. 'Rude. That was very... rude.'

"Look at that shit eating grin!" Mineta said in awe of his teacher.

"And...right. Yep... with that it is over. Your curriculums are back in your classroom so I suggest you give them a once over. Midoriya, take this note and go to Recovery Girl to get yourself patched up." Aizawa looked tired.

20 minutes after this:

It was time for the students to go home. Luckily for Serval her apartment was that far away, it was 20 minutes away. Since Tokoyami, Sero and Mina lived close to eachother they went home togheter.

"Today was cool." Sero said.

"I can't wait for tommorow!" Mina responded cheerfully.

"THIS SCHOOL IS SO SUGOI!" Yuka said like with 53 tons of enthusiasm.

"Well I wouldn't be that excited. These 3 years shall be very hard. We should all focus on training for now if we want to become great heroes." Tokoyami said in a grimm tone, as usual.

"Cmon, Tokoyami, lighten up a little! Aren't you happy at all?" Sero asked.

"Yeah, we've only known eachother for a one day, but I already know you are an edgelord." Mina laughed.

"I am NOT an edgelord. I just like dark colours and nu-metal, that's a coincidence." Tokoyami argued.

"Tokoyami, you don't have to be ashamed of being an edgelord. You're still a good person." Serval said.

"...I'll kill you all..." The birdman said in a serious, calm tone.

"Well... see you tommorow." Sero said as he entered his house. The rest split up after a few minutes.


End file.
